That Sweet Emotion
by Jasper Sealights
Summary: Sequel to "I Like It When You Scare Me." Vinyl Scratch realizes that perhaps there is more to her weird feelings for Twilight than she first thought. She takes a visit to her closest friend to get advice on what to do about it.


**"That Sweet Emotion"  
>Twinyl Trilogy Part 2 <strong>

* * *

><p><em>You, You've got that sweet emotion<br>That sick, sick, sick attraction, and  
>I can't get enough, no!<em>

_Love, rush, here it comes, gonna kiss the sky!  
>Never gonna get me down, cuz I'm too high<br>And when it's done, I'll just hit rewind  
>And play it back everytime I close my eyes<em>

It'd been nearly two months since the first time they'd attempted to make music together. And to say the least, the experience had been completely unexpected, as well as awkward as hell, for the both of them. It was nothing that had been planned, or even thought of: Vinyl Scratch certainly hadn't had the incident in mind when she'd convinced the lovely Twilight Sparkle to collaborate with her in the song that, at the time, had been her favorite uncompleted work. For underlying reasons that even the musician herself wasn't fully aware of, that afternoon had indeed brought upon some surprising emotions.

Perhaps it _had_ simply been the absence of the playful pink one that Scratch was still having a bit of trouble settling into. Perhaps it'd just been that strange inner nature she'd always had, the calling to forget worries, and enjoy life. It was who she was, after all. Sick beats, flashing lights, night-walks on the beach back when she still resided there, enchanting mares ready to jump into the fun right alongside her. Vinyl Scratch had never been one to think before she acted; no, she'd always been the opposite, enjoying the rush of pure instinct and a carefree lifestyle of enjoyment. While she so loved it, though, she couldn't deny that it still got her into trouble from time to time. Times like these.

_I'm the one you're lookin' for  
>I'm the one that you adore<br>I'm the one that wants you more  
>I'm the one that…<em>

Barely realizing what she was doing at all, Vinyl Scratch had even come so very close to letting those familiar instincts take her over yet again. She'd almost _kissed _Twilight Sparkle. Why? That was what she'd been so confused over. She'd always been mesmerized by the vocal talent of the violet mare, ever since she'd first heard it, but she'd never felt anything else for her. Not then, anyway.

_I'm the one you dream about  
>I'm the one that makes you shout<br>I'm the one that spins you 'round  
>I'm the one that…<br>I'm the one. _

Of course, leave it to her to keep dwelling in the past.

As the music finally stopped and the recording session came to its end, Vinyl Scratch broke out of her daze, and blinked a few times to allow the sight ahead of her to focus properly again. She couldn't resist pushing all the previous thoughts back again, and giving a smile to the blushing mare who now hesitantly peeked out from the inside of the vocal booth, recording headphones still intact. Twilight Sparkle hesitated, averting her gaze a moment before she spoke.

"Um…was that alright?" she asked.

They'd practiced the new track numerous times now; Twilight didn't even need the lyrics anymore to sing it. And with all the times, the proper singing tone needed was far more than just alright. Twilight, of course, remained nervous over her vocals. At least when she was in Vinyl Scratch's recording studio.

Scratch stifled a small laugh before giving a grin. "That was perfect, Twi."

"Oh good," she spoke through a quiet sigh of relief, still blushing a bit. "…Should we still do it again?"

"…Nah. We've done it enough. You can go on home if you want. I think we're finished."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

Hesitantly after the exchange of words, Twilight gave a small smile, along with a nod, and readied herself to leave for the library. Once the two unicorns had given each other the usual "see ya later," or whichever variation they decided upon using for that day, the purple one showed herself to the door, and like always, Scratch was left alone again.

The ruby-eyed mare sighed once Twilight had gone. She could've immediately begun working on the mixing of the latest song they'd been working on together, but she didn't really feel like doing anything at the moment. Spinning her stool around and sliding down to the floor again, Vinyl walked across the lamp-lit room, only to plop down into a bean bag chair and go back to her own lonely thoughts. It was a miracle Twilight Sparkle had even agreed to continue making songs with her in the first place, after what had happened between them. But they'd finished the first song they'd started, had even begun a few more together. It should've been enough for the musician. It wasn't, though.

Back when she'd appeared at Twilight's doorstep in the pouring rain to apologize, and had been graciously accepted into the house until the downpour stopped, she hadn't hesitated to assure her that what had almost happened had been a complete accident. She'd told her about the situation, just about the difficulty of moving on now that Pinkie no longer needed her for more than friendship (of course, she hadn't mentioned _all _the surrounding details). She'd told her how completely spur-of-the-moment it was, and that she truly wasn't interested in her in that way. Twilight had accepted the apology, and taken her word for it. Before long, they'd even finished their first track together. Everything seemed to be okay again. So why did Vinyl still remain unsatisfied?

She'd thought about it. She'd thought about it a lot. In fact, ever since the accident – if one could even call it that, now – she hadn't been able to get Twilight Sparkle off her mind at all. She'd hated it at first. Going to sleep, and wondering how the magician was, what she was doing. Waking up to find the thoughts still there. In fact, the whole reason they'd even started more songs together once they'd finished the original one, was because Scratch hadn't been able to stop herself from requesting the vocals again. She couldn't help it. As much as she'd tried to forget Twilight, and forget what had happened between them, she hadn't been able to. And soon, she'd found herself not just wanting, but needing to be near her again. So as an excuse, she'd used her music. Maybe it was pathetic. Still, there was no sense in denying it anymore. Vinyl Scratch remained unsatisfied, because Vinyl Scratch had fallen not only for the voice, but the mare behind it.

It scared her. She didn't really understand the allure, but at the same time, she did. Twilight Sparkle was nothing like her, at all. Twilight Sparkle was smart, and quiet, and innocent. She didn't go to clubs to get tipsy off drinks and bathe in sick beats. She didn't end up in bed with a sexy mare whenever the calling hit her (if it _did _hit her at all). She didn't live life on the crazy, hot edge, like Vinyl Scratch did. Vinyl Scratch had woken up quite a few times, without even an inkling of what had happened the night before. And the worst part about it was, she never really cared. Until now.

For over a month now, Scratch had put in more effort to staying clean than she ever had before. She knew it wasn't doing anything, especially considering she and Twilight were just friends. But it was just another of those things she couldn't help. She felt…dirty, when she thought about Twilight; hell, if Twilight ever found out about some of the things she did, she didn't even want to think of what the response might be. She wanted to fix it. Even if it was far too late for that. She could've just forgotten about Twilight, and continued on with her life as it was. It would've been the smarter, easier thing to do, for somepony like her. But that was the thing: she didn't want to. Never before had she thought this way about a pony. It was scary as hell. If Twilight Sparkle was an option, though, even a slim chance of an option, Scratch didn't want anypony else.

Sometimes it frightened her so much, she didn't want to think about it. This was one of those times.

Vinyl rolled over in her bean bag chair, and groaned a little, getting to her hooves again. She looked around at the maroon walls of her messy studio, and finally used her magic to turn off the lava lamp she had lit, as well as the tall multi-colored one in the corner. She needed to get out for a while. Just to get her mind off all this, if that was even possible.

* * *

><p>It'd become a good bit rarer for Vinyl Scratch to find herself in a club as of lately. She usually avoided them now, especially since as much as she'd tried to stay clean, she had still slipped up once a few weeks ago, and it'd taken her nearly the rest of the month to get over it. It was hard, suddenly going from sex whenever the notion came, to no sex at all. Especially with so many enticing faces around, wanting it just as bad as she did. Vinyl wasn't a lesbian; if she found a stallion to her liking, she could easily go with that as well; nevertheless, she couldn't deny that there was something about the female mystique that enchanted her just a little bit more. Needless to say, she had no idea why she'd chosen a lesbian bar tonight, with mares being her greater weakness. She wasn't too worried, though: the slip-up weeks past had definitely confirmed that Vinyl really didn't want anypony else, unless said pony was a certain purple unicorn mare. And even if she knew it was a long-shot, she wasn't going to mess around anymore until she knew for sure that it was never happening.<p>

So, with that being thought, why _was _she in a lesbian bar? Hell, she didn't know. But she was. So she might as well get something to drink, and get her mind into the background music. If only it were that easy.

"Here ya go, babe," one of the flirtatious bar tenders set the glass of tequila she'd ordered down in front of her. She gave a wink, and spun around with a flick of her tail, about to take her leave, but stopped suddenly when she realized just exactly _who _she was giving the drink too. The mare's eyes widened and she hesitated, turning back around. "…Vinyl?"

Scratch blinked, though it couldn't be seen from behind her shades, and looked up at her name being spoken as she pulled the glass closer to herself. It didn't take long for her to recognize the dark red coat and two-toned mane of pink and purple, but the lovely brown eyes were what _really _gave her away.

"…Beat?" she inquired as well, just as surprised to see the other.

The red mare grinned instantly, and hurriedly came out and around from behind the counter; she nuzzled Scratch from behind before she took a seat next to her, and rested a hoof on her shoulder. Scratch smiled back, but didn't respond to the nuzzle, instead opting for taking a sip of her drink. She couldn't say she and Cherry Beat were all that close (especially not considering they'd only met once before, a long time ago, for sexually beneficial reasons). Still, that's how it was. Once a fuckbuddy, forever a friend, around these parts.

Cherry giggled as she continued. "Man, Vinyl, it's been forever! I kept hoping I'd run into you again, but I never did. You alright? Do you just not come here that much?"

"Heh. Yeah, I'm fine. And…yeah, not much, anymore," Scratch replied. "How about you?"

"Oh, I'm great! Just working here now instead of chillin', but it's still just as fun!" she told her with a wink.

Scratch gave a grin at the gesture, glad to know her old acquaintance was doing well, even if they _had _only had one thing on their minds the first time they'd met. There was a short moment of silence between the two mares as Scratch took another sip of her tequila, but Cherry quickly took the opportunity to make her own reunion suggestion. She stifled another giggle, and leaned against the counter, using a hoof to prop herself up; she used the other to give Scratch's ear a playful bop.

She began again, "So, um, ya know if you want, we can go off for a while, have a little fun ourselves. You _were _one of the best times I've ever had."

Blinking in slight surprise from behind her shades, Scratch only gave a hesitant, small smile, and tilted her head downward, looking away. "Aren't you working right now, Beat?"

Cherry couldn't help the light blush from coating her cheeks at the correct observation. Still, she'd wanted a second time with Vinyl Scratch for a while now, and she was certain the bar had enough mares working around at the moment to sacrifice just one for a little bit.

"Well…yeah. But they won't care!" she said, hoping it was as true as she'd made it sound.

At the response, Vinyl only gave a sigh. She didn't want to break the red mare's hopes, but she knew she had no choice. Especially since she really didn't want to mess around with her anyway. She still hadn't successfully gotten Twilight off her mind, and even if she had, it wouldn't have changed the fact that she wanted _her _more than anypony she could find in a bar. Finally, the musician set her barely-touched glass down, and gave her answer.

She said, "I'm sorry, Beat. I'm really not in the mood right now."

Cherry blinked, obviously confused at the answer, and rightly so, considering where Scratch was. "Huh? But…why are you here, then?" She paused before releasing a weird mixture of snort and laugh. "Don't lie, Vinyl. What's up?"

"I'm not lying…"

"…Okay. So what's up?"

Rolling her eyes, Vinyl looked back to the mare next to her, knowing that even if she _wasn't _lying, it was still easy to tell she was hiding _something. _If she was in a good mood, she could easily hide things without being caught; bad moods were entirely different stories, though. And she knew this time, she'd been caught. Maybe she didn't know Cherry Beat all that well, but for whatever reason, she felt obligated to go ahead and tell her.

Scratch tried again. "Look, I'm really not lying, alright? I just… There's just somepony else."

"Somepony… You're seeing someone?" Cherry's eyes widened as she asked the question.

"…Kinda," she lied.

Luckily this time, though, the other mare was a bit too surprised by the new realization to notice. There was another pause between the two, and Scratch was about to excuse herself from the bar, as she was finally beginning to see what a bad idea coming here had been, and mentally berating herself for even doing it to begin with. But suddenly, just as she was about to turn and slide down from the stool she was on, Cherry released a trail of laughter, and rested her foreleg on Scratch's shoulder again. Scratch looked to her in slight confusion.

The mare said, "Well, again, hun, why are you here, then? And how do you even know this pony isn't doing the exact same, and more, while you're gone?"

Cherry Beat tried to stay within boundaries, but she couldn't stop the small tinge of jealousy that was creeping up now, especially since whomever this somepony else was, she was preventing Cherry from having the good time she wanted. With that, the bar tender couldn't help but ask such a question, if only to make Scratch wonder. Scratch, however, didn't have to wonder. She knew Twilight Sparkle wouldn't be caught dead in a bar, and she didn't appreciate Cherry hinting at it, even if Cherry _didn't _know her. Somewhat annoyed now, the white mare moved away from the new touch.

"It's not like that! …She's a good girl."

…_And I'm not…_

Finally with the thought, Vinyl shook her head, and slid down from her seat at the bar, leaving the rest of her tequila, and Cherry there, not even caring what else she had to say. She needed to get out of there. She needed somepony else she could actually talk to about this, and maybe get some real advice on what to do about it. She didn't know why the longing had suddenly hit her again; perhaps simply from being around a friend she couldn't truly consider to be one. But it had. She needed a real friend. She needed Pinkie Pie.

* * *

><p>As soon as she'd gotten out of the bar, Vinyl hurriedly made her second trip of the day, to Sugar Cube Corner, where she was sure to find the pony she needed. She and Pinkie Pie had been best friends for years now, even before they'd ended up in their strange friends-with-benefits situation that had only ended recently. Pinkie had always done all she could to help her spread her music around; and even now that they'd dropped the benefits part of their relationship, the two still remained as close as they'd always been. It was just the kind of friendship they had. No matter what happened, they'd always come back to one another. Vinyl could never hold it against her for not wanting to continue with <em>everything<em> they'd had, especially when she knew the reason behind it.

The white mare took a moment to relax herself once she'd reached the sweet shop. When she entered and looked around, she was quite glad to see that Pinkie was currently downstairs helping with a bit of the cleaning. And well, eating as well. Pinkie paused at the sound of the door opening, though, and turned curiously to see who it was, her blue eyes widening at the sight.

"Scratchie!" she excitedly inquired, though it was barely a question at all. With a grin, Pinkie dropped what she was doing and bounded over to tackle her best friend to the ground in a hug. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE?"

Vinyl laughed at the overly affectionate greeting she was quite used to by now, and only grinned back. The pink one was already making her day better. "Uhh…right across town, Pinks?"

"Well YEAH! But it's been SO LONG since you came to see meeeeee!"

It truly had been a little longer than the two usually went without seeing one another. Vinyl couldn't help but soften instantly at knowing how right Pinkie was, and almost feeling bad about how distant she'd been lately. She knew on some level, it was simply because she knew how close Pinkie Pie was to Twilight as well, and she kind of didn't want her feelings to be revealed just yet. That was about to change in just a few minutes, though: she'd come here to tell Pinkie, and she was going to tell her. Besides, Pinkie knew the studious unicorn far better than Vinyl did, she couldn't deny. And she needed advice.

With a smile, Vinyl couldn't resist leaning in to give her friend an apology nuzzle. "Aw, babe… I know. I've just been…kinda busy."

Pinkie giggled, nuzzling back. "It's okay!"

The pet name had never left their relationship, regardless of what all they'd stopped. Pinkie would always be her babe, and she'd always be Pinkie's. After the affectionate gesture, the bouncy one stepped back a little, allowing Vinyl to get up, and spoke again.

"Is everything okay, though? Is your music still going good?" she asked, tilting her head.

Scratch smiled. "Yeah…it is." She paused. "Um…Pinkie, I…I actually need to talk to you about something kind of…secret. Do you have a minute?"

At the words, Pinkie Pie suddenly paused, eyes widening. She obviously hadn't been expecting such a sudden notion. Still, she enjoyed keeping secrets, and if Vinyl needed somepony to talk to, Pinkie was always willing to lend an ear. She quickly looked around, deciding she could finish helping out around Sugar Cube Corner a bit later, and then gave a smile.

"Sure thing, Scratchie! C'mon, let's go upstairs!" she answered. Pinkie motioned for the unicorn to follow her, and led the way upstairs to her loft of a room. Very thankful for the gesture of going somewhere more private for the discussion, Vinyl gave a silent sigh and went after her, suddenly feeling better about expressing herself, even if only a little.

The two made it up to Pinkie's room, and she closed the door behind them, bouncing back around to face Vinyl with a smile. "So what is it?"

From the smile and tone alone, Scratch could tell her friend probably wouldn't be expecting what she was about to hear. Especially not from her. Pinkie knew her better than anything, and situations like these simply weren't situations Scratch found herself in. If Scratch ever _had _felt this way about somepony before, she sure as hay didn't remember it. From the thoughts alone, the musician tried to swallow down some of her coming nervousness, but she couldn't stop the blush from coming to her cheeks. Hesitantly, she met Pinkie's gaze again.

"Listen, Pinks… I trust the shit outta you. You know that. But…I still need you to Pinkie Pie Swear me that _none _of this leaves this room…alright?"

Pinkie blinked, eyes widening a bit. She almost looked a bit concerned now from the seriousness in Vinyl's tone, and if she hadn't already assumed the secret would be severe enough for a Pinkie Pie Swear, she did now. The pink pony let her gaze glide around the room a second before bringing it back to meet Vinyl's again.

She answered, "Of course! You know any secret is safe with me! Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!"

"…Good." Scratch gave a nod. She sighed before continuing, averting her own gaze. "Well…you know how I've been working on songs with Twilight lately."

"…Yeah?"

The musician brushed a front hoof against the floor, still keeping her gaze downward. She could feel her cheeks growing warmer as she neared the confession, and for a moment, she reconsidered telling it at all. But…Pinkie was the closest friend she'd ever had; she knew if she could trust anyone with this information, it was her. Not to mention, the need for advice was even more overpowering now. Vinyl closed her eyes, lifting her head back up before opening them again. There was no turning back. She needed to tell Pinkie.

Before she could continue, though, her hyperactive companion spoke again. "Is it about her? I mean I know you and her have _some _weird thing goin' on, but—"

"WHAT! HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT!"

Pinkie blinked in surprise at Vinyl's flustered response of disbelief, and for a moment there was a pause between them. She gave her a slightly confused look that quickly turned into a mischievous smile as she raised a brow.

She said, "Weeeell…I knew she was listening to all your music, like I do, but…I actually didn't know it _really _about her until _just now." _

"…FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF—"

Vinyl Scratch nearly fell over as Pinkie failed to hold in a giggle. She stopped herself quickly, though, as she could easily tell Scratch's secret truly was something serious, regardless of the sudden spout of panic that had risen. However, the unicorn had already been panicking mentally: the current moment was only making it worse. She growled to herself before lowering her head, and sighed, raising it again with a snort, and trying to ignore her warm cheeks.

Finally, she gave a real response. "Okay, yes! …It's about Twilight. I…" She closed her eyes, crouching down ever-so-slightly. "Pinks, I…I'm crushin'. Bad. Real bad. Like I-don't-even-want-anypony-else-right-now bad."

"…W-What?" Pinkie's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah."

It was all Scratch could say to Pinkie's shock. She couldn't say she was surprised at all; Twilight was technically almost completely out of her league, after all. They were on opposite ends of the spectrum. Another fairly long moment of silence passed between the ponies, Scratch looking away with her warm, rosy cheeks, and Pinkie with her newfound gaze of confusion. She was indeed shocked by the news, but almost…the tiniest bit worried as well.

She spoke. "Well…Scratchie, ya know…ya know Twilight's not like me and you, right?"

Vinyl blinked, though it couldn't be seen from behind her shades, looking back up to Pinkie again, and stared blankly for a short pause. Almost completely unimpressed.

"…I KNOOOOOWW!" she finally whined in exasperation, throwing her head back with a whimper. Stomping her hooves just a little, she continued. "It's not like that! I just…I just wanna be around her! But it's so awkward! And she's so hot! And her voice! And…I'm losing it! You know me, Pinkie! I don't panic! I'M PANICKING!"

It was then that Vinyl suddenly found herself tackled to the floor again by the pink puff she considered her best friend. The impact immediately stopped her rant as she hit the ground with a thud, and the next thing she knew, her shades had fallen right off, and Pinkie had the spotlight again.

She said, "Scratchieee! Calm dowwwwnnn! It's okayyyy! …You really…_like _Twilight? Like in more than a naughty way? You're…_serious?"_

Vinyl's own ruby eyes blinking wide at the question, she only felt her cheeks growing warmer, and quickly averted her gaze from Pinkie's own now-insanely-curious one. Just from the thought alone, she felt a familiar flutter in her tummy, which only brought another quiet whimper from her. She _did _like Twilight; everything about the mare had her on an emotional roller coaster ride. One she'd never ridden before. Now with the question directly asked, it was even more frightening.

Still, she hesitantly looked back to the mare atop her, and gave a single nod.

"…AWWWWWWWW! THAT'S SO CUTE!"

"NO IT'S NOT! IT'S TERRIFYING!" Vinyl quickly pushed herself back up, pushing Pinkie off of her in the process, and getting back to her hooves, still blushing furiously.

Completely unfazed by the pushing away, Pinkie Pie giggled again, bouncing in place at the confirmed information. It was certainly unexpected, but it truly was adorable to her, especially since she knew the type of pony Vinyl Scratch was. She stopped her bouncing after a moment and smiled big at the unicorn who was now crouched down in personal fear, hooves over muzzle. Tilting her head, Pinkie lowered her own head to give Vinyl a nuzzle.

She asked, "When are you gonna tell her!"

"NEVER!" Vinyl suddenly jumped back up, still just as flustered as she'd been before. She winced, ears lowering a moment before she frantically went on. "Oh man…what the _hell _am I even thinking? …M-Maybe I should just try to move on. Completely forget about it. Save both of us the trouble."

"WHAT? WHY!" Pinkie's excited expression instantly changed into a more worried one, almost as if she found the idea itself unfair even to _her_, regardless of whether she was directly involved or not.

Scratch groaned. "Pinkie, COME ON! She's _Celestia's _star pupil! Do you know what she'd _THINK_ if she knew the kind of shit I get into? She'd…hate me! And I already almost kissed her!"

"YOU DID?"

_Shit…._

With a final loud whimper of exasperation, Vinyl let herself collapse again, burying her face in her forelegs. She almost felt like she was on the verge of a breakdown from all this, but she only remained silent for a moment, allowing her breathing to steady itself as best she could. There was silence for a few minutes, which would've surprised her more if she wasn't losing it, but finally, Vinyl felt Pinkie's warm body cuddle against her own. She sighed, unable to do anything but return the nuzzle as Pinkie spoke again, a lot calmer this time.

"Oh, Scratchie. Twilight doesn't hate anypony! Especially not you! If she's still hanging around, and helping you with music, it means she likes you," she paused. "Maybe not the same way you like her, but…who knows? I think you should find out! …Do you want me to talk to her?"

Vinyl immediately shook her head no.

Pinkie sighed, "But you're not gonna do anything! You're just gonna sit at home, stuff your face with ice cream, and pretend you don't like Twilight."

The musician remained frozen at the words, knowing completely how right Pinkie was. Whenever she had _any _major problem, all Vinyl did was dig out the ice cream. Strawberry, preferably. But ice cream was ice cream. She stayed silent, knowing denying it would just be stupid at this point. There really _was _nothing to do. She couldn't help but wonder if Pinkie was right, though, if Twilight really _did _like her, at least as a friend.

"Why don't you just ask her out? …Um, on a _friend _date?"

That thought sure hadn't crossed Vinyl's mind. But she still hesitated, even if she couldn't help but consider it. Was there really any harm in hanging out as friends? She wouldn't technically _have _to tell Twilight the truth if she went that route…

Pinkie continued, "I think it'd be fun! And if she wants to, then you'll know for _sure _she likes you! Hanging out with you, anyways."

"…Okay," Vinyl finally answered, raising her head back up. "…I'll…try."

Once Vinyl's talk with Pinkie had ended, and hopefully helped as much as she felt it had, the white unicorn left Sugar Cube Corner, and headed for the library. She hadn't been able to get Pinkie's suggestion out of her mind since she'd first brought it up, and the more she thought about it, the easier it sounded. It was just a question. She just needed to stay cool, and assure Twilight she just wanted to hang out with her, as a friend. Maybe talk about music. Yeah. Nothing more than a friendly outing between co-workers. It'd work. It had to!

Vinyl made it to the library fairly quickly, as it wasn't too far from Pinkie's place. When she arrived, she only stood outside the large tree, staring ahead. Now she just needed to knock on the door, and ask the damn question. She could do this. She took a deep inhale, and put a hoof forward, ready to take the final few steps that lingered between herself and Twilight's home. After the first step, though, she froze.

About thirty minutes later, Vinyl was back at home, stuffing her face with strawberry ice cream.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's (NOT REALLY?) Note:<strong>

Hey everyone, _MYSTERY PERSON!_ here. I'm writing the Author's Note for Amber, since she apparently put the real note in the wrong doc upload, and had to leave in a hurry without noticing it. Therefore, it falls to me to fix it and tell you a few lies just to mess with her, since that's what friends do. She might be gone for a few months since she's embarking on a space mission after being accepted into NASA's astronaut training program, which is why this little sequel took so long to come out. She said something about having to go up and plant explosives on an asteroid that's on its way to destroy Earth, so... hopefully she's alright. I'll keep updating this note as she gets new mission logs to keep you guys informed, and I'll even post photos of space to her profile! How fun!

Anyway, Amber says she missed you guys, and would greatly appreciate any reviews and messages! Let me add to that by saying if you DON'T review this, you'll earn my wrath, and I'll... make it rain wherever you live? Really hard? Can I even do that? Whatever. REVIEW. REVIEW OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES.

I've also been told to inform you all that the sequel to _this_ sequel will be uploaded TOMORROW AT FIVE A.M., and contain 50,000 words of nothing but hot, nonsensical Twinyl sex, complete with guest ponies. Pinkie Pie might get involved too, but I've only read the first draft of it, and it isn't really complete yet. I've actually only read up to where Celestia gets the studded riding crop out, so I guess I should get on to reading the rest of it. (TROLOLOLO don't take this seriously. I don't think you would, but... you never know with some people. Celestia wouldn't use a _studded_ crop, that's just cruel...)

Alright, I'm done messing up all of Amber's uploads for my own amusement, so let me close by saying she thanks you greatly for reading! I do too, even though I didn't do anything :D! See you all around!

~_SoundofRainfall _(guess that ruins the mystery, huh?)

* * *

><p><strong>PFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTT. (: Hahaha, I DID give him permission to do this, guys. <strong>

**I had to leave for this pow wow festival thing we go to every year, and the document got messed up somehow. But everything is fixed now! Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the second part of my Twinyl trilogy, and if you didn't like my portrayal of Pinkie: please remember that we're talking about the pony who made a joke about spiking drinks, and tried to turn the Gala into a nightclub. I get the feeling she's not as naive as some might think, and I am sticking to that forever.**

**LYRICS: "I'M THE ONE" by PYRO FIGHTER. YouTube it. It's amazing. Same people who did "Scare Me." I've decided to use their music only for my Twinyl stuff; if you don't like it, well...too bad. In my opinion, the music fits perfectly for them, and besides, I wanna support Pyro Fighter all I can. **

**Reviews are very appreciated! Thanks for reading & stay tuned for the final one-shot!**


End file.
